In the prior art, to select one of multiple rows of a memory cell array, a demultiplexer circuit is used. Therefore, there is a need for a demultiplexer circuit (and methods for forming and operating the same), which is simpler than that of the prior art, for accessing the (sublithographic) memory cell array. It should be noted that sublithography is a method for forming structures having smaller pitches than can be formed by conventional lithography.